


The House-sharers

by lamerezouille



Series: A Weird Pairing Experience [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew accepting to move in with Lavender would bring nothing good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House-sharers

‘A little more to the left, Honey, please.’

Harry grunted and took hold of the chair’s arms again, pulling it up again. ‘Tell me again, why aren’t we simply levitating it where you want, Lav’?’

‘You’re kidding me, right?’ She asked with raised eyebrows. ‘Levitating a Louis XV armchair is just not done, Sweetheart. You have no idea what an innocent _Wingardium Leviosa_ can do to such a precious piece of antique.’

Harry wanted to complain a bit more but knew it was useless. Most of the time, when Lavender Brown wanted something, she got it. It could be with fluttering eyelashes and sweet smiles, awfully public tantrums or long-lasting withholding of sex, but whatever the way, and even if Harry chose to ignore her in the beginning, it always ended with exactly what she wanted. Like moving in together after only a few months of dating and Harry not being so sure he was ready for this kind of commitment yet.

Dating Lavender Brown was no picnic, but at least he would never get bored. With her, everything was a rollercoaster.

He picked up the incredibly-heavy-compared-to-its-size armchair and put it down a few inches to its left. He looked up to Lavender and saw she had a thoughtful expression on her face that _really_ didn’t bode well for him.

‘Hm…No, I don’t think the drawing room is the best place for this chair. What about our bedroom?’ She was doing the eyelashes-fluttering now and Harry knew he was done for.

‘Our bedroom is _two floors up_ , Lav’!’ He whined with all the virility he could muster, then made to collapse into the devilish chair but was stopped by Lavender’s dark glare. Harry sighed and went back in his carrying position. ‘Just tell me why we couldn’t hire people to do this, again?’

‘We couldn’t hire people because your house is _unplottable_ , and to reveal its position to anyone would be an open invitation to every dark wizard with a chip on their shoulder. And I hear they’re very numerous.’

Harry really hated being himself but he didn’t moan more about it, keeping his breath for the heavy lifting that was left to do. He took the armchair and made for the stairs, hoping that today wasn’t the day Kreacher had chosen to clean it and make it unfortunately slippery.

He tackled each step very carefully and was halfway to the first landing when Lavender called him and said, as if in afterthought, ‘By the way, Harry. Now that we’re moving in together, my parents expect you to propose to me in maximum six months.’

The word _propose_ barely entered his brain before Harry felt his foot hit the air and his body plummeting down with the weight of a Louis XV armchair increasing his speed.

~

He woke up blinded by the light of a private room in St Mungo’s and found himself, a few seconds later, almost crushed again by an armful of Lanveder. She kissed his cheeks and his neck and Harry knew she’d cried a little but was trying to hide it.

‘Oh my God, Harry, I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault, I should never have made you carry this armchair up all these stairs. I knew you were no muscleman, I should never have insisted, it’s all my fault. I’m so sorry, Baby, so sorry!’ She was saying all this with her face buried against Harry’s chest and he lifted a hand to gently pat her head.

She straightened up then, and dried her face and said, ‘We’ll still have a summer wedding, won’t we, Darling?’

Harry didn’t have the strength to do anything more than smile.  



End file.
